


Intruder

by Emily_F6



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Febuwhump, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, febuwhump 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_F6/pseuds/Emily_F6
Summary: An intruder breaks in while Peter is babysitting.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, peter parker and morgan stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664710
Comments: 8
Kudos: 876





	Intruder

**Intruder**

"Can we watch this one?"

Peter grinned a little at the popcorn he was popping, looking into the little window of the microwave. May had always told him to stand back, that the radiation would slowly kill him, despite his many explanations that the amount of radiation used in a modern microwave couldn't kill him. She'd insisted anyway, and to this day it was his habit to stay at least a step away.

"Which one?" He called back.

"It has a scary lady on the front."

"Nope. How about something Disney?"

"It might be Disney, you don't know."

Peter snorted, opening the microwave when the popcorn stopped popping and puling out the bag. "Pick a cartoon or we're watching Star Wars again."

Morgan groaned and Peter poured the popcorn into the bowl.

Peter had agreed to babysit for the night...had been happy to have Morgan over so that Pepper and Mr. Stark could have a night off. May was working a double shift, so it was just Peter and May and all the movies and popcorn they could want. For dinner, they'd ordered a pizza, and now the little monsters wanted popcorn. It was close to seven, so Peter figured a movie would put her to sleep.

Mr. Stark had been texting him throughout the night, and Peter had assured the man over and over that they were fine, that everything was fine, and that he would definitely get Morgan to bed on time. He just hoped that was true. Carrying the bowl back into the living room, he plopped down on the sofa beside Morgan and handed her the bowl, plucking the remote out of her hand and making her giggle.

"How about...Moana?"

"We've seen it a billion, zillion times!"

"Wow...a billion zillion. Guess not, then. Frozen II?"

"We've seen that one a zillion zillion times." There was a hint of a smile on her face, and he nodded in mock seriousness.

"Right, of course. Um….how about…" He drew out the last word, humming and scrolling through the titles on the TV. "Ummmmmmmmmmm…"

"Peter!"

"How about the Emperor's New Groove?"

"No. That one's so old!"

"Old!" Peter cried, putting a scandalized hand to his chest. "I went and saw that in the theater!"

"That's because you're old too." She giggled, and he gave her arm a gentle pinch.

"How dare you. Just for that, we're watching James and the Giant Peach."

"No! That one's too scary!"

"Fine!" He gave an exaggerated groan and dropped his head against the back of the sofa. "Maybe we should just go to sleep."

"No! I'm not sleepy!"

"But I am." He let himself fall over sideways, head landing gently against hers, and she squealed in laughter and tried to push him off.

"Petey, you're crushing me! You weigh a thousand pounds!"

"A thousand!"

"I'm going to die!"

He laughed, sitting up and ruffling her hair, then letting her cuddle up to him, her head resting on his chest just like his had rested on her father's so many times. "How about Coco?"

"Oh yeah! I like that one!"

An hour and a half into the movie, Morgan was starting to nod off. He could hear it in her heartbeat, how it was slowing down, and her breathing. Her legs were curled up beside her, and her head rested in his lap, his hand running through her hair. His phone was silent on the coffee table in front of them, and he thought about texting a picture of her to Mr. Stark.

And then his senses went off.

Peter sat up straight, staring at the TV screen for a moment, then down at his phone. Something was wrong. Or...or something was going to be wrong. Peter closed his eyes, trying to focus, but all he could hear were the normal things in his apartment. Morgan breathing. The TV. His neighbors talking. Their TV's.

Footsteps on the stairs.

Peter grabbed Morgan, picking her up and ignoring her jerk of surprise. "Shhhh." He urged, carrying her into his bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

"Peter…"

"Quiet!" He sat her down on his bed, racing back to his bedroom door and locking it just as pounding footsteps reached his floor. "It's okay. I'm sorry. Just...hold on."

He opened his laptop, cursing himself for leaving his phone on the couch as he typed in his password. "Karen?"

"Yes, Peter?" His AI installed in his laptop asked.

"I need you to text Mr. Stark. 911. Emergency. I need help. Now!"

"The message has been sent. Peter, might I suggest…"

Peter snapped the laptop shut and turned to Morgan who watched him with eyes wide in horror.

And then there were gunshots in the hall.

"It's okay. Hey, look at me." He whispered, putting his hands on her shoulders. "We're going out the fire escape, okay?" Peter grabbed his backpack, which had his suit in it, dropped his laptop inside, then threw it over his shoulder and picked Morgan up. The girl hid her face in Peter's shoulder, her whole body shaking, and he bit back a curse when his front door was kicked in"

Peter yanked his window open, placing Morgan on the fire escape in her pajamas and bare feet. "Go. I'm right behind you. Be careful." He hissed, and the little girl nodded, tears running down her cheeks. He gave her the best smile he could manage, then started to climb out the window himself. He was halfway out when there was a bang outside his bedroom door, and he almost didn't feel it...almost didn't feel the burning pain in his leg...but that didn't matter. He had to get Morgan to safety.

He jumped the rest of the way out of the window, flinching when his leg nearly gave, but he had to get Morgan somewhere safe! She was looking up at him, but he shook his head. "Go!" He cried, using the railing to pull himself upright and take some of the pressure off his right leg. Peter was bleeding. He could feel it...could feel his leg threaten to give with every step, but it didn't matter! Morgan mattered and getting out of that apartment mattered.

The sound of the Iron Legion filled the air, and Peter stumbled after Morgan as the two raced down the fire escape. The Iron Legion was close, but they still weren't safe. Once they reached the ground, Peter gasped, leg finally giving altogether and sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Petey!" Morgan cried, dropping to her knees beside him and touching his arm, and Peter forced a smile.

"I'm okay. I'm fine." He promised her, pushing himself up with his hands and trying to sit up, but his leg refused to take his weight. "Hang on." He grit his teeth together, dropping his head back and gasping for air.

"Peter?"

"Are you okay?" He asked, forcing his eyes open so that he could look her over. "Morgan? Are you hurt anywhere?"

The little girl shook her head and he forced a smile.

"Good. Okay. So we need to, uh...we need to get away from the apartment." He grunted, and she held out a hand as if to help him up. Giving her a strained smile, Peter placed his hand against the wall, sticking it firmly there and pulling himself up that way. "Okay. Let's go. We're going to…" Peter made it about four steps before the pain in his leg was unbearable and it buckled under him once more.

"Peter!" She cried, reaching out for him.

This time, he couldn't even sit up. He crumbled, shoulder hitting the ground hard, and he groaned. "I'm okay." He gasped out, trying again to sit up.

"No you're not!" She sobbed, grabbing his arm and shaking him. "You have to get up! We have to get Daddy!"

"I know. I know...um…" Peter bit back his own sob, a hand pressed to his mouth. "Just...hold on." Grabbing the wall again to pull himself into a sitting position, he tried to get a look at his leg. The bullet was still in his leg...in his thigh. It was bleeding a lot. It hurt. But that was all he could tell. No way he could dig it out himself.

Peter pulled himself to his feet once more, stumbling forward and refusing to lean on little Morgan. "Come on. We have to find help."

Morgan nodded, reaching out a hand, and he took it, squeezing gently and doing his best to stumble forward, out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. He was getting tired...too much blood, he realized. He was losing so much blood. But he had to stay awake. He had to get Morgan somewhere safe.

"Excuse me...son, are you okay?"

Peter's vision was hazy, but the man asking him that looked like a police officer.

"Someone shot my brother!"

His leg buckled for what felt like the billionth time that night, and Peter would have hit the ground again except for the man that caught him by his shoulders. "Son? Miss, what's your name?"

"I'm Morgan Stark and someone shot Peter!"

"Morgan...Stark? Are you Tony Stark's…" Peter was almost certain that he knew where that sentence was going, but the world had gone fuzzy and there was static playing on a TV somewhere nearby...or maybe it was in his head. "Son? Peter?"

There was more talking. A walkie talkie and yelling and he reached out for Morgan except his arms didn't work.

"Morgan? Morgan, where...where's Morgan?"

"Peter, stay with me."

"He's lost a lot of blood!'

"Peter!" That last voice he knew, and he struggled toward it...but he couldn't even manage to open his eyes. How could he get to Morgan if he couldn't even open his eyes?

Then there were only flashes. Blurred memories of events he didn't understand. Someone lifting him and laying him down. Pain in his leg that made him scream. A sired. His own voice shouting for Morgan and voices telling him that she was fine. Beeping and the frantic voices of people he didn't know as he screamed at the sensation of something in his leg. The cool rush of pain relief, then more pain. It wasn't enough! It still hurt and he still didn't know where Morgan was!

And then just a steady beeping, a hand wrapped around his. A hand so familiar that he'd know it anywhere. He squeezed a little, unable to open his eyes just yet, but wanting Mr. Stark to know he was trying.

"Hey, buddy. You with me yet?"

"Mhm." Then he remembered the most important thing. "Mor…"

"Your sister is fine. Pepper came by to pick her up a few hours ago. She's just worried about you." A hand brushed his hair back and rested on his cheek, and Peter fought to open his eyes. To see that for himself, even though she wasn't there. He had to tell Mr. Stark how sorry he was! But then the man was talking again. "They found out who you were...I think it was the Vulture that sent them. They had orders to kill you and anyone they found in the apartment. May's at the compound with the others, and I've got the Iron Legion standing guard here."

"Here?" Peter asked, still trying to open his eyes.

"We're in a hospital. A police officer found you and called an ambulance. As soon as you're feeling a little better, I'll get you to the compound."

"Oh…" Peter muttered. "Vulture still...mad at me?"

Mr. Stark snorted. "The guy sure can hold a grudge, huh?" He ran a hand through Peter's hair once more, and Peter finally got his eyes to cooperate. The man was sitting at his side in a starkly white room that made Peter's eyes hurt. "There you are." He smiled, tapping a hand against Peter's cheek.

"I'm sorry...put Morgan in danger…"

"You got Morgan out of danger, buddy."

"My fault..I'm sorry."

"Nope. Not your fault." Mr. Stark shook his head, dropping his hand to Peter's shoulder. "You saved her." The man stood, then sat down on Peter's bed, abandoning his chair to get closer.

Peter sat up a little, letting Mr. Stark put an arm under him and pull him the rest of the way, the two of them sitting against the bedframe with Peter's head on Mr. Stark's chest. He took a deep breath, letting his eyes close once more, and feeling the man press a kiss to the top of his head. "You're not mad?" He asked, needing to be absolutely sure.

"No, buddy. I'm not mad at you. Both of my kids are safe. That's all I could ask for."


End file.
